


Из Шанхая в Пекин (и обратно)

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020 [17]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe — Canon Divergence, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Self-Reflection, do not copy to another site, fandom Stealth Games 2020, Не для бартера, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Альтернативная рефлексия Клиффорда
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship - Relationship
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873843
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stealth Games - Fandom Kombat 2020





	Из Шанхая в Пекин (и обратно)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom Stealth Games 2020 (StealthGames)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthGames/gifts).



> СПОЙЛЕРЫ К ИГРЕ  
>  **Бета:** [Mescaline|MDMA](https://www.diary.ru/member/?2297578)

Если что Клифф и вынес из армии, так это огромный опыт командования. Не в том смысле, что дослужился до генерала, а в смысле, что если в промежутках между дежурствами и можно было зависнуть на стрельбище, в тренажёрке или погонять в футбол, то сутки сидения за мониторами можно было вынести, только если на одном из них была контра.

Внутренний сленг их шестёрки зародился на третьей, наверное, неделе. Ещё через пару выяснилось, что Клифф — «великий стратег» (а также «их сучий мудак со снайперкой»), после чего они аккуратно обошли в таблице сначала соседний пост, потом базу русских, через пару мысов, а как подняли вторую вышку, настал черёд и корейских подростков… После перевода в поле оказалось, что наработанный виртуальный навык отлично коррелирует с реальность, а реальность — неплохой тренажёр реакции. Они уже всерьёз подумывали пробиться в лигу, но вместо их феерического выхода на мировую игровую арену случился сход пиздеца.

Сам Клифф уцелел только чудом — у жены на шестом месяце начались схватки, и его едва ли не в шею выпихнули с базы — держать её за руку и подписывать важное решение в случае чего. Базу смело, когда он подъезжал к клинике. Клинику накрыло неделей позже.

Технология была… Не было никакой технологии. Был маленький недоношенный младенец, отчаянно пытающееся умереть тело его матери — и яростная жажда жить, чтобы сохранить особенность их существования в секрете. И довольно долго Клиффу это удавалось. Пока другой такой же «чудом уцелевший» мудак не решил переложить свою верность в другое место.

Впрочем, Клиффу хватило воли, чтобы не уходить с единственного пятачка, откуда он мог бы прорваться обратно. Нужно было лишь дождаться, пока достроят мост.

**Author's Note:**

> на трассе Пекин-Шанхай (ближе к Шанхаю) находится самый длинный в мире мост


End file.
